


Scenery of Svitz

by baneofboredom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Svitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneofboredom/pseuds/baneofboredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foggy recollection of a wonderful night spent in the magical country of Svitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenery of Svitz

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a random work. I kinda had this idea floating around for like, ever and just decided to write it one day. It was one of those ideas that wouldn't leave you alone. So here is this little drabble of The Man in the Tan Jacket and Cecil.

I awoke pressed against the warm chest of my traveling companion. This was not the first time I’d rolled into him while I was sleeping, but it was the first time I’d just given up on staying on my side of the cabin. The impossible slope of the hill made staying on my own side nearly impossible. If it hadn’t been for us barricading the door earlier then we’d still be rolling down into the ravine, but thankfully there was a table there for us to block the door with.

Now I wish I could tell you the name of my handsome traveling companion, but I, alas, cannot remember it. Honestly I don’t really remember much of what he looked like at all, except for he was tall, broad and tended to wear a tan jacket. He also had a suitcase with him, but that didn’t seem important at the time. What was important was my companion’s desire to sleep without a shirt. When we were getting ready for bed I had felt somewhat awkward with it, we had just met earlier that week. Or… I think we did anyways. We might have just met. He makes my memory do interesting things where it won’t work properly. But now, in the chilly night I didn’t mind being pressed against his warm skin, feeling his normally taught muscles relaxed in the peace of sleep.

In my half sleeping state I placed a soft, warm kiss against his chest and nuzzled against him. Apparently though, he was a lighter sleeper than I thought. I felt his strong arm draping over my shoulders as he pulled me closer, waking me up more. I chuckled, my voice deep and raspy with sleep. “Good… morning?” I wasn’t sure of the time, but I didn’t truly care either, I’d accepted that telling time was nearly impossible in Svitz. I can’t recall exactly what he said, or what his voice was like but I know that he laughed and kissed my hair, which cemented me being awake. My hands ran over his skin, feeling the planes of his muscles under his soft skin. I kissed his chest again as his arms wrapped around me fully, pulling me up to kiss his lips. I presume it was a good kiss, because I remember that we stayed like that for quite some time, just lying on the bed, kissing.

At that time our little barricade gave out and we went tumbling again. I don't remember anything from that point to the time when I woke up in a different country. I didn't try looking for my taveling companion, but I often think of him. In fact, I often think back on that night. Fondly? Why yes, of course. Can it compare to my life now? No. Nothing compares to my Carlos and his perfection. But I do wish I remembered more of that mysterious man in Svitz. Something other than his oddly familiar tan jacket.

 


End file.
